The Queen's Pets
by EvTheOdd13
Summary: Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Undertaker, Grell, Pluto, Bard, Finny, and Ash all x OCs. Yaoi Warning. Rated M for a reason; violence, swearing, sex, possible drinking and drugs. All in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Queen's Pets

By: EvTheOdd

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS AN ORIGIONAL CHARACTER X BLACK BUTLER FANFICTION. IT DOES CONTAIN YAOI, YURI, AND STRAIGHT RELATIONSHIPS. SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET WEIRD. IF YOU DON;T LIKE IT, THAN DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

I will begin by explaining the OCs. They will be general, but not without purpose. If they have special abilities it will be explained along with their species, status, and appearance. Please don't judge me, this is my first attempt at such a feat.

Naava Todd: A princess of the seelie court, she is very quiet and withdrawn. She has high intelligence and is a very good business woman. She is short dispite being so young. Her eyes are a shimering dark purple and her hair is long, wavy, and light blue. Her skin is a very pale white. She is curvy but extremely conservative.

Adalina Todd: A princess of the Unseelie court, she is loud and flirtatious. She is a party girl but very vengeful. She has a serious manipulative streak and is very fragil mentally. For her age she is average height. Unlike her twin sister Naava, she has sky blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. Her skin is pale white and her curves are lovely.

Abigail M. Todd: A reaper the girls are vaugly related to, she acts as a hidden guardian. Her skin is deathly white, and her eyes when seen are a violent blood red. Her hair is violet and pretty much straight. She has many scars and stitches covering her entire body. She is tall and thin, despite her curves. She is fast, smart, strong, and just generally creepy. She has a very twisted sence of humor. She is normally called Abby and has an extensive medical skill.

Evasica Draymon: A half demoness, she is mixed with vampire. She is extremely quick, agile, and intelligent. She takes the souls of those whom summon her in their most desperate hour, after she fufills their contractual obligations. She is average height for a woman in her early to mid twenties, with long, loosly curled bubblegum pink hair, deathly pale skin, and shocking blue eyes that become a mysterious shade of crimson when her anger is roused. She is employeed by Naava.

Bianca Spears: William T. Spear's hald breed daughter from a romantic encounter with a deseased demoness, she is much like her father. She is quiet until spoken to, very decisive, and prone to follow the rules. She is the average height for a woman in her midtwenties and is a naturally pale woman. She is curvy and her glasses give her a very sexy and intelligent appearance, despite them somewhat clouding her amber toned eyes. Her hair is a silvery black and straight. She is employeed by Adalina.

Nickolous McCrenny: An Irish author, he is gifted with words while lacking the ability to speak. He is quick witted for a human, but sweeter than most of his species. Nick stands at 6'4" and weighs about 213 pounds. True to his Irish nationality he has bright red hair, pale skin, and vibrant green eyes.

Azlynne Savior: An angel with more than a few issues, she strives for perfection and balance in a messed up world. She has long white hair with purple streaks among its waves. Her skin is pale white, and her eyes are light green, nearly minty in color. She is obsessive, demanding, fast paced, and agressive.

Flaira Kinsmen: An ex spy for France, she is a lovly blonde with lush curves and chocolaty brown eyes. Her tanned skin is the only lasting evidence of her outside work as she is now the kitchen help for Naava, though she burns everything she touches due to her half breed nature. She is a mix between elven and fire blood. She is funny, compassionate, and laid back.

Flora Nightengale: An elf who has little to no trust in humans, she is shy and withdrawn. Her silvry blonde hair and forest green eyes make her already pale skin and short, willowy frame look like she is weak, when she is infact excessivly strong. Her past is a clouded mystery and her parentage uncertain, she was found bleeding and half dead by the Young Lady Naava, and now works the guardens and the animal pens in exchange for a bed, food, and monthy stipends for whatever she wishes.

NOW LET US BEGIN!

It was a dark dreary day in England, London to be specific, as Her Majesty Queen Victoria gathered her pets, The Cat, The Butterfly, The Guard Dog, and The Spider. The Cat sat in her chair in the long dark room, playing chess quietly as she awaited the others, her silky blue hair bound back in a bun and her long black and grey pinstripped suitdress in perfect order. Her Lady in Waiting stood quietly behind her, dressed in a long black dress with a white startched apron, her pink hair pulled back in a pony tail. The Butterfly laid across her chair and told story after story about parties, young gentlemen that thought she would kiss them, and the fabulous dresses that where in season this year. Her Lady in Waiting stood behind her, wearing a shortter skirt than the other, with her hair braided back. The Queen enjoyed her self, speaking in turn to Adalina as she watched Naava play agaist her own Lady in Waiting, Azlynne, while her Capitain of the Guard, Ash stood behind her. As Naava finished the game the double doors opened and in walked Earl Ciel Phantomhive with his butler, Sebastian Michalis, followed by Earl Alois Trancy, whom was followed by his own butler, Claude Fastus. Both gentlemen appologized for their tardyness and sat in their chairs, as their butlers stood behind them. Queen Victoria spoke softly. "Thank you all for comming on such short notice, but my problem is serious enough to have need for all four of you. The Dog, The Cat, The Spider, and the Butterfly. You four hold this Kingdom together, and your families have given service for many generations. What I will ask may seem a bit...odd; but I assure you all that it is nessecary. I will need your four households to join together, temporarily, in Essexs, to thwart the dark actions that the people their demonstraight. I know this is unusual, since your not all eityher male or female, but I do believe that this is the best option. I give this mission in trust to you each, and pray for your fast return."

All four stood, despite being mid to late teenagers, and either bowed or curtsied low, all intoning "Yes, Your Highness." As they departed they looked at each other, Naava sighed and Adalina giggled, Alois smirked and Ciel frowned, this would be a difficult adjustment. Evasica smiled faintly at Sebastian, since they have been secretly seeing each other for a fortnight, it would be easier to do so in the same house. Bianca glanced at Claude then quickly looked away, adjusting her glasses. She liked him, but was to shy to show it openly. Claude smirked, this would be an interesting arraingment. They all agreed to meet atop the river Thames, in five hours, to begin their new assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's Pets Chapter 2

By Ev Watkins (EvTheOdd13)

"This sucks! I have Nothing to wear for this!" Adalina stopped around her mansion, annoyed that she had so many dresses, but none that she viewed as acceptable. She wanted to see that blonde boy, Earl Alois Trancy, she wanted to see his jaw drop and see him want her. She blushed as she recalled how he looked at her, like a hungry spider with a tasty butterfly in his web. She shuddered, wondering how that tattooed tongue of his would feel against her skin. Bianca sighed "Your Highness, there are certainly dresses you have to wear. Why don't we look in your fourth closet where we keep your more risquey dressed?"

"Wonderful idea Bianca!" Adalina smiled as she pulled her Lady in Waiting to the room, dancing around happily as she picked out dress after dress, all of which show her curves and legs wonderfully. "I will get my way. I know it." She threw her dresses on the bed and every pair of high heeled shoes she wanted to bring, than picked through her skimpy under clothes and found several she wanted to bring and tossed them as well. "OK Bianca, pack this shit up. I'm going to go pick some flowers from the garden!" Bianca sighed and began her work. This child was exausting, and this job did not please her much; but the promise of a soul kept her on the path, because nothing tasted better to a half reaper, half demon.

"This is stupid Evasica. I don't want to work with anyone else, let alone my twit of a sister." Navva said as she ate a bite of chocolate cake. Her bags were already packed, and she had time for a snack. Naava's dark purple eyes sought the blue eyes of her Lady in Waiting. Evasica looked at the child with hooded eyes and a coy smile. "My Lady, it will not be so terrible. Maybe you will even make friends with the Young Lord Phantomhive, or the Young Lord Trancy. You could use some friends other than Flaira, Flora, or Rena. It dosn't stand that a young lady of your standing is so isolated."

"I suppose your right, Evasica." Naava sighed. As she finished her cake, Evasica took the tea cart back down to the kitchen and gathered the other servants as Rena attached herself to Evasica "Rena, off. I don't likw dogs." Evasica hissed, as a Cat Demon she had issues with the K-9s of Hell, Earth, and generally anywhere.

As all this happened, Abby helped her husband Undertaker set up a new shop in Esex. "You sure this is a good move darling? Not as many people here; we won't get as many customers..." she said softly, looking up at her silver haired mate. He laughed and tapped her on the nose.

"Of course my dearest little Abigail. This will also giv eus some more...privacy..." He laughed as he captured her wrists above her head with one hand and used the other to squeeze her breasts as he kissed her hard and passionatly. "You do like it when we are alone together, yes?" He asked in a husky voice, almost a growl in her ear.

"mmn~ Yes~" Abby moaned, her hips rocking against his. He laughed and released her hands and went back to putting coffens around the room.

"Good, because your going to be busy so long as we are."

"You teasing ass."

"Always my love."

Grell sighed as he sat next to the newest reaper, a boy who went by Nick. Nick looked up at Grell, concern on his pretty face. "I'm ok Nickie. Just a bit bored is all. Not much to do..." Grell said with a smile at the smaller boy. Nick smiled at Grell and gave him a hug, then signed "Its ok, I am a little bored too. The day hasen't begun yet though, so there is a lot of time to find something interesting to do. By the way, you look nice today, did you get your bangs trimmed?"

Grell squeed happily "You noticed? Your the first one who did! Yes I got them trimmed, I didn't want my eyes to be covered by my beautiful red hair! Your such a sweetheart Nickie!" Nick smiled and signed "Its hard not to notice when your always being so nice to me, its rare for me to trust someone, or find a true friend, and I feel that you are both." Grell smiled and hugged Nick tightly "I will always be here for you Nickie, no metter what."

Ash sighed, looking around every bend of the old church. "She said she would be here. She has never been late or ditched me before..."

"And I never will, Ash." said a soft female voice. Ash looked up to see Azlynne sitting on the edge of a pew, looking calm and serene.

"Ah, there you are. We have a new chance, a better one, to erradicate the impure from London. The Phantomhive household, the Trancy Household, and both Todd households are going to all be shoved together in a house in Esexs. We can get them all at once!"

"Thats good, its way past due."

"I agree." Ash bit his lip, thinking despite his best efforts, how beautiful Azlynne is.

Ciel growled his aggrivation "Sebastian why must I dress up? I have no reason to try to impress anyone!" Sebastian chuckled as he tied Ciel's neck tie.

"Young Master, you like Lady Naava, and she is certainly an improvement over Lady Elizabeth. I would suggest you stop arguing and admit your feelings. She may like you back but if you don't show any interest you will lose her."

"S-Shut up! I d-don't like N-Naava! She is just an associate!" Ciel blushed. His bags were packed and he was getting ready to leave. Finny, Tanaka, Bard, Mey-rin, and Pluto where all ready, as was Sebastian.

"If you say so, My Lord."

Alois danced around Claude "Go find her! I want to know what she is doing! I Want Her!"

"Your Highness, Lady Adalina is probably getting ready, as you should be. You can spend as much time watching her as you want later." Claude spoke as he backed up the bags, the golden eyed demon was annoyed, feeling that it will be difficult to ignore his own feelings for Bianca if Alois insisted on being around Adalina.

"But Claaaauuuudddddeee~ What if she dosn't like me? She is so beautiful, and not to mention sexy! I look like an idiot! I need to know what she likes to win her over!" Alois whined, never silent.

"She seemed to like you just fine at the Palace. Just speak a little less and she will fall madly in love with you and forever be yours, Your Highness." Claude sighed, trying to shut up the bratty blonde.

"hm...good idea! Glad I thought of it!" Alois said, sticking his tongue out at Claude before dancing off to the garden, picking a red rose. 'this will make her love me, romantic gestures always work to get the girl!'

As everyone arrived at the mansion in Esexs, a large sprawling estate aurrounded by forests and flowers, they all noticed how large and creepy the mannor was in comparison to the beautiful grounds on which it stood, looming like a nightmare on the edge of the human mind at the darkest hour on a stormy night. Rena jumped out of the carriage and ran around, chasing her tail until she picked up a delicious scent, following it she found Finny already playing with Pluto. Rena barked and ran over, she and Pluto began to sniff each other curiously, both excited 'A hell hound? A male? Cool! lets be friends! I'm Rena, full name NO-Bad-Rena-Bad-Dog-SIT-Stop-chewing-the-furnature! Whats your name?'

'Hell hound, female! Hi! I'm Pluto! Full name is Bad-get-off-of-me-stop-chasing-the-cat-Pluto! I want to be friends! I like you! you smell good and are a pretty puppy!'

'Thank you! I like you too!'

Flora ran up "Rena! Come here! Your not supposed to run away puppy!" Finny blushed as he looked at the beautiful girl before him, his heart started to pound and his hands began to sweat.

"H-Hi! I'm Finnian, but people just call me Finny! Don't worry, Pluplu won't hurt her, he is a good dog!"

Rena blushed as she took notice of the adorable blonde teen, he was so handsom! "h-h-hi, I'm Flora; i-its nice to meet you Finny"

In the kitchen Bard swore under his breath when he saw the sexy round little ass of what was clearly a woman putting wood into the oven to cook. She stood and he had to check to make sure his jaw didn't drop. She had a tiny waist, large breasts, and the most beautiful brown eyes and blonde hair. He swallowed hard and walked over "Hey there! Im Bard, the Phantomhive cook. Since we will be working together I would love to get to know you over a drink sometime!"

Flaira looked at Bard and smiled, thinking to herself 'now zis is a man! tall, handsom, and a smoker who drinks? Perfect!' "Hello, I'm ze Todd cook, Flaira. I would love zo get to know you Bard."


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen's Pets

Chapter 3

By Ev Watkins (EvTheOdd13)

Naava sighed in absolute boredom as she walked through the library, annoyed that she has to be around so many people. Her long dark blue hair fell across her eyes as she walked through the narrow shelves. 'stupid feelings...I don't have time to feel like this for a boy! Ciel Phantomhive is an associate, nothing more. This is pathetic and stupid an-'

"Oh!" Naava said as she feel sharply on her ass, Ciel landing on top of her.

"Oh! Miss Todd! I'm sorry, I didnt see you there! Are you quite alright?" Ciel asked, not bothering to even think about moving yet.

"y-yes...um...w-would you please get off of me?" Naava asked blushing brightly.

"I would...but...fire I have to do...this.." With those words spoken Ciel kissed Naava, feeling her soft plump lips against his. She let out a soft gasp and he took full advantage, plundering her mouth with his tongue, dominating and possesive before he broke the intense kiss sharply and ran off; leaving Naava a blushing quivering mess on the floor.

As Adalina walked through the halls, she came upon the door to the attic. "I wonder whats up there..? Oh! Hi Alois!" She called him as she noticed him walking the same hall.

"Hello Adalina, I have something for you." He handed her a beautiful red rose.

"Oh! Its beautiful Alois" Adalina said as she blushed and put the rose in her hair "thank you."

"Its not problem, I wanted to find osmething as beautiful as you but I had some trouble...its only slightly as beautiful as you; since nothing ever will be anywhere near as lovely..." Alois said as he blushed.

"thats...thats so sweet...um...hey wana come up to the attic with me to explore?" she smiled as she asked.

"Sure..." Alois answered, as they assended the darkened stairwell.

Evasica was unpacking her clothes in the servants quarters, she irronically in a room adjacent to Sebastian's. As she put away her dresses she thought about him. 'He is so...Him! There is no other way to describe it...other than sexy but...well...' she sighed and stood infront of her mirror, adjusting her clothes and hair till it was flawless as usual. Sighing Evasica walked upstairs to ready Naava for dinner.

Bianca watched from afar as Adalina and Alois talked, a small smile on her face. She couldn't believe that they were doing so well together. They were so cute together! A perfect couple! She sighed her contentment, before a squeek left her throat at Claude wrapping his arms around her hips and burrying his face in her neck; nipping, sucking, and licking at the tender skin. His hands wandered up her sides to cup the undersides of her breasts as she sighed in pleasure as her hips rocked. He chuckled and pulled her into the closest room; a tea room. Tossing her onto the couch he crawled up between her legs and pushed against her damp panties, his hardening cock pressing against her. Kissing her passiontaly Claude growled his dominance over Bianca; the Spider demon now having his little butterfly. He unzipped his pants and pulled off her panties, prodding his large hard member against her slicked slit. She whimpered and squirmed benieth him as he pushed into her. Filling her entirerly as he savagly took her in a bursting moment of animalistic lust. Bianca moaned her pleasure and pulled his hair as they coupled their bodies. Before much longer Bianca moaned her pleasure as her world shattered, Claude's quickly following before they lay together in contentment, their bodies still joined in the most intimate of ways.

Pluplu growled and j umped on Venus as she yelped and rolled onto her belly and nipped his ear. The two had been running and leaping in joy as they continued to play and run. 'Your fun! I like you! I love you! Mine?!' Pluplu asked, licking the side of Venus's muzzle. Venus barked happily and wagged her tail 'Yes! Always! I love you! Always! Yay!' She pressed her nose against his in a loving puppy kiss.

Finny and Flora just giggled each time they glanced at each other and couldn't say much more above the nice weather; too shy to really say much to their sudden crushes.

Bard stood in shock as Flaira cooked the dinner for the large group. Her abilities where above and beyond anything he had thought. She worked so quickly and expertly as she worked. He couldn't believe his luck, she was sexy, beautiful, smart, quick on her feet, a smoker, a drinker, and exotic! Perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

As the nobels and their servants settled into their new home, Abby paced her and Undertaker's shop. Her heels clicked on the dusty floor as she pouted, her strange eyes half closed as she thought of her present circumstances 'I need him like yesterday. He needs to stop playing games before I tie him down and rip off his clothes...mm~ that sexy body...damn it Abigail! Focus! How do I get him ready? Ah! I know!' she smirked as she went up to the bedroom to prepair. She stripped off the obnoxious dress and down to her corset, panties, and stockings, keeping her boots on. She put on her lacey gloves and lit candles in the bedroom before sneaking downstairs where Undertaker was mindlessly munching on a dog bone shaped cookie. She snuck up behind him and bit his neck playfully.

"ACK! Abby!" He yelped as he chased his giggling wife. She ran up the stairs, dartting into their bedroom. He carefully opened the doors in the hall, looking for her. Upon his opening of the door to their bedroom he saw his sexy little minx of a woman, almost helplessly tied up in black silk ribbon. His grin widened to that of a chesire cat as he approached her whimpering form.

"Well well well, Hello my dear~" he leered as he trailed his fingers up her thigh, kissing her neck he smirks "Well we can't just leave you like this can we?" he says as he squeezes her rather large breasts, loving the sounds of her sweet whimpers and gasps. He nuzzles her breasts as he teases her through her panties. Once she is whimpering and begging, he smiles "Alrighty love, I must go dig graves now. Tata~" He says as he leaves Abby, her shocked expression turns to anger as she struggles to untie herself.

Meanwhile On the Estate, Naava sighed as she took a book from the library, settling to read. She was trying her damnest to ignore the annoying throb in her heart everytime she thought of Ciel Phantomhive, the young Earl that kissed her and ran off so abruptly. It was surprising, romantic, and just...amazing. She sighed as she closed her eyes, still able to recall his sweet yet slightly bitter taste upon her lips. She had to do somthing about it. But what could she do? It would be unladylike to approach him, or to just tell him straight off. She would have to talk to Evaisca about an action plan later that day.

Adalina and Alois explored the attic with interest, excited to see all they could and explore more of the interesting and dark place. Adalina squeeked in surprise as a box fell over, a wooden board with a glass triangle pancellet falling out. "Alois! Come see! I found an Ouija Board!" He ran over excitedly to see what she had found.

"OOh! Lets play with it! Wait here, I will go get some candles!" He said as she ran downstairs. Adalina prepaired a small table by turning a box upside down and placing an old skirt over it, placing the Ouija Board and panchellet on top of it. Alois returned, setting the candles around it as the two began to play.

Outside Pluplu and Venus played excitedly, leaping and bounding across the flowered fields of the estate, Finny and Flora following them as they clasped hands and danced with the hell hounds joyously. The air filled with giggles and joy as the four played together in innocence and sweetness. Venus nipping Pluplu's heels as he nipped at her ears, the two showing playful affection as Finny kissed Flora on the cheek, both blushing madly as they giggled.

Evasica laid out Naava's dress for dinner than began to look for her mistress, unaware of being watched by a certain crimson eyed demon. Sebastian smirked as he watched his lovely neko demon walk down the hall; his plans for her had not yet begun.

Bianca sighed contentedly as she nuzzled Claude's bared chest, his arms wrapped protectively as they came down from the ecstacy. Truely it had been marvelous to couple their bodies. Claude mused upon these thoughts and feelings as he stroked Bianca's skin slowly and lovingly. She soon fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
